


hold my breath (and taste the thunder)

by bakamaze



Category: B1A4, K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 17:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/664400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakamaze/pseuds/bakamaze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>cnu/jinyoung<br/>au, jinyoung earns his living by singing and playing the guitar on the streets, cnu listens</p>
            </blockquote>





	hold my breath (and taste the thunder)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [straightaheadfor4minutes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/straightaheadfor4minutes/gifts).



> Christmas gift for my friend, Miia, ilu<3 She gave me the prompt and I tried my best to write it.
> 
> feel free to point out any mistakes etc :)
> 
> translation into russian available [here](http://ficbook.net/readfic/2825626)

There's a guy who plays guitar on one street corner near Dongwoo's apartment building, his eyes narrowed in concentration as he strums on the strings, slender fingers dancing over them, glancing up from time to time to watch the faces of the people who have gathered around him to listen, playing songs the world doesn't know but ought to, in Dongwoo's opinion. 

Sometimes he smiles and if Dongwoo's there to see it, it always makes him feel like his heart might carve its way out of his chest and there's a feeling in the pit of his stomach, like when he was little and his sister persuaded him to go on a roller coaster with her and the speed and the turns and the falls had made him feel like the world was dropping out from under him and that's what the stranger's smile makes him feel like. Dongwoo doesn't hate the feeling, and maybe that tells him more about why he's disappointed if he doesn't see the guitarist than his nightly reflection on the day's happenings.

When he's dragging himself home from work, his path illuminated by yellow, fake light shining on the street and his bag feels like it weighs a ton, if the guitarist is at his corner, Dongwoo will stop, a little ways away from the small crowd around the guy. Because there is a crowd, even at this time of the evening when most people just want to get home from work, like Dongwoo himself, or are going to work, or don't have work at all and are out to just have fun.

Dongwoo will lean on a decorative lump of rock, and maybe let his eyes fall closed and just listen to the sound of the guitar and the sound of the guy's voice and he'll let his worries fall away from him, just for a few moments. He's not the only regular listener either, sometimes he sees a guy with a bright grin, always wearing a different hat. And if he's there then it means that his friend is too, the one with soft features who doesn't look like he minds when the one with the grin throws an arm over his shoulders and clings to him. It makes Dongwoo smile the times he sees them.

Chansik, a junior at work who has taken a shine to him, god knows why, would probably declare him a weirdo for staring at strangers. As if he has room to talk.

Tonight there are only four other people on the corner, the guitarist's two friends nowhere to be seen as Dongwoo settles at his usual spot. His bag thumps on the ground next to his leg where he can still feel it against his calf and Dongwoo lets the music wash away his stress. He lets it take away the thoughts of his boss scowling and handing him Chansik's workload, announcing that the younger one will be taking time off to recuperate from a surgery and he lets it take away the worry that he feels for his junior and the feeling that maybe he's not doing anything with his life.

He doesn't know how long he sits there and when he opens his eyes he sees the guitarist staring at him, an incomprehensible look in his eyes and he's still singing, and playing, but there's no one else there and he's looking straight at Dongwoo. He startles and looks around himself, embarrassed but he refuses to show it and generally tries to act like he isn't a total stalker.

The song ends and he hears the guy collecting the money he has made and packing up his guitar and the stool he sits on. Dongwoo very pointedly doesn't look in his direction. There are footsteps coming closer and the closer they come the faster his heart beats.

”I think, since you come and listen to me play but never leave me money, that you owe me dinner, or at least coffee,” the guitarist says. It is the guitarist because Dongwoo would recognise that voice anywhere.

He turns his head carefully, expecting to be punched or something equally painful, and what he sees is painful, but in a good way, which probably makes him a masochist but he doesn't particularly care, because the guitarist's smile is so heartbreakingly beautiful and it's for Dongwoo.

So he nods, quickly, ”fine with me,” falling from his mouth before his brain has a chance to have any input on the decision, ”my name is Shin Dongwoo.”

The smile on the guitarist's face widens, ”I'm Jung Jinyoung, nice to finally know your name,” and Dongwoo thinks that maybe this is the best decision he has ever made.


End file.
